What Hurts the Most
by angelinexo
Summary: sequel to 'Lips of an Angel' When Bella said she'd wait forever, she thought she'd only have to wait six months, a year tops. She didn't think it would take over five years.
1. Prologue

Here's the sequel to my two-shot, _Lips of an Angel_. I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. I own nothing but Bella and kind of Prue.

And the title is inspired from the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts.  
(Formerly Love Moves in Mysterious Ways)

* * *

When Bella said she'd wait forever, she thought she'd only have to wait six months, a year tops.

She didn't think it would take over five years.

Bella knew she hurt Wyatt. More than you know. But Wyatt was strong, and he loved her, so she thought he would get over it quickly, for her own happiness. Wyatt had always been the selfless type. In hindsight, she supposes she may have a been naive to think that; a little egotistical. So she let it slide after a year had passed.

But then another went by.

And then three more.

During those five years, Bella had cut off all contact with the Halliwells, with the exception of her best friend, Prue.

And it had been painful.

The Halliwells had been her second family, and when her parents were killed right before she started college, Piper and Leo had taken over the role of her parental units.

It killed her to have to stay away from the only family she had left.

Piper and Leo had tried contacting her, to persuade her that she didn't have to do this, that they didn't blame her, that they weren't angry. But Bella remained adamant in her plan. She had to stay away from the whole family, or it would just hurt Wyatt, Chris, and her more.

Prue was the only exception, the only link she had to the Halliwells during the 'Lonely Years.' Prue was the only thing that kept her sane; she was her rock. If she had to lose Prue, too, who knows what would have happened to her.

So through Prue, Bella had been kept updated on the Halliwell's eventful lives. Prue was the one who told her about Henry Jr's engagement to his longtime girlfriend, Ashley Hayes; about Phoebe and Coop's big blowout which almost resulted in a seperation; about Paige and Henry's 25th anniversary party; about Piper and Leo's time travel trip to the past; and about every single demon attack and injury.

But both stayed away from the subject of Wyatt or Chris. Prue knew it was still a sore subject with her best friend, even after all of those years, and Bella was just scared. Every couple of months, however, Bella would take the risk and ask if Chris had asked her to pass on any messages.

The answer was always no.

The last time she had contacted Chris was the day after the Wedding. She told Prue to tell him that whenever he and Wyatt were ready, he knew where to find her.

And more than five years later, she still hadn't heard from him.

The first year wasn't as hard as she thought it would have been. She knew that she was at fault and accepted her punishment with grace and diginity.

But the second year was probably the hardest of them all. Not knowing whether or not Chris even still wanted her... she hadn't thought it would take longer than a year. So for most of the second year, Bella spent her free time pining over Chris. Some days, she just got so depressed she wouldn't bother getting out of bed until Prue came over and dragged her out of bed and forced her to maintain some kind of a life. At least her job as a nurse at the Bay Area Hospital kept her busy most of the time... too busy to even spare a thought to Chris.

After that rough year, however, things got easier, bit by bit. When Prue almost died in a car accident (no demons involved), it was like a wake-up call for Bella. Life was short; she shouldn't waste her time waiting on something she wasn't even sure would come anymore.

So day by day, she regained the regularity of her life from before the Lonely Years. She threw herself into her work and spending time with her friends. She was just a normal, happy twenty-eight year woman living her life.

But then five years, three months, two weeks, and four days after the Wedding, Christopher Perry Halliwell showed up at Bella's doorstep and threw her life into complete and utter turmoil... again.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: Some swearing in this chapter, so proceed with caution. )

* * *

"Bella," Chris whispered, and just like that, all those years Bella spent trying to get over Chris just went down the drain as every single feeling and emotion and memory of him came rushing back, full force.

Chris moved to touch her, but Bella snapped back to reality as she slammed the door right in his face.

"Bella!" Chris called through the door. But Bella stood frozen in shock, still staring at the door separating her and Chris. Bella turned to find refuge in her bedroom, but blue orbs appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Bella," Chris said again, gently grabbing onto her arm.

"No," Bella said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. His touch burned on her skin. "No," she repeated.

"I'm sorry," Chris said.

"Damn right, you better be fucking sorry," Bella snapped. Chris flinched at her sudden outburst. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Chris, just please leave."

"We need to talk," Chris said.

"I think it's a little too late for that, don't you?" Bella replied bitterly, "Like five years too late." She realized tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"Please, Bella," Chris begged.

"Don't make me call Prue," Bella threatened.

"Of course, run to her when things get rough…"

"PRUE!"

In a swirl of pink hearts, Bella's best friend appeared with a worried look.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Her demeanor instantly relaxed when she laid eyes on her older cousin.

"Chris, she isn't ready," Prue said.

"Like hell she isn't," Chris said, his temper getting the better of him. "It's been five years."

"Yeah, five years where I didn't hear a fucking word from you at all. Five years I spent trying to rebuild my life, _without _you in it. It was your choice, Chris. You could've come to me anytime, and I would've been a hell of a lot more accepting then than I am now," Bella exploded.

"Bells," Prue said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I have to do this," Bella said. "Do you have any idea what I was going through these past years, Chris? For five fucking years, I waited, wondering every single day whether or not I had done the right thing. Whether or not you still loved me. Do you know how much that hurt, Chris, thinking that I had lost everything that ever mattered?"

"Probably just as much as it hurt me, seeing you with my _brother _for years. Seeing you walking down the aisle, to _him_," Chris said bitterly, his temper getting the better of him.

"Do you have to bring that up again, Chris? That was five _years_ ago. I apologized for my mistakes; I tried to make things better for it. At least I gave you an explanation," Bella argued.

"Actually, I don't recall you ever giving me a legit reason for not leaving Wyatt that night," Chris replied.

"I told you, I couldn't leave him. I loved him," Bella said.

"But you weren't in love with him. You told me so yourself. So why did you go through with everything if you knew you didn't really love him, Bella?"

"I told you. I was in too deep."

"That's bull and you know it. Just tell me the truth. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything, Christopher," Bella replied darkly.

"Bella," Prue said softly, "I agree with him. I think he deserves the truth."

"He can't handle the truth. Hell, _I_ can still just barely handle the truth," Bella replied, wryly.

"Try me, Bells," Chris said, barely above a whisper.

"You really want to know, Chris?" Bella asked seriously. Chris nodded. "That night you came to me and asked me to leave Wyatt… I had just found out that I was two months pregnant. With Wyatt's twins."

Chris was silent. After what seemed like eternity to Bella, Chris finally replied.

"You were pregnant," he reiterated, in shock. "With Wyatt's twins." Bella nodded, a bit shamefully. "How did you know you were pregnant with twins if you were only two months along?"

"I know this might seem crazy, but I think I had a premonition," Bella replied.

"A premonition? But you're mortal."

"I know, but I know what I had was more than just a dream. It was definitely a premonition."

"But, I'd seen you a couple of times before the wedding, and you didn't seem pregnant at all," Chris argued, still finding it hard to grasp the concept.

"I—I had a miscarriage," Bella said softly, tears flowing at the memory.

"She was only three months along," Prue continued. "She hadn't even told Wyatt yet."

"He never knew he was going to be a father. I never told him. What was the point? It just would have killed him," Bella said tearfully.

"I'm sorry," Chris offered sincerely, "But why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? We would have found a way."

"Because I wanted my children to have a normal family, where they don't have to worry about them getting confused on whether to call you and Wyatt 'Daddy' or 'Uncle,'" Bella said, "But it doesn't matter anymore. That's in the past now. Just like I thought you were."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Chris apologized. "I just needed some time."

"Some time?" Bella almost screeched. "Five years is more than enough time to figure out whatever the hell you needed to figure out."

"It wasn't that simple, Bella," Chris said, exasperated.

"Really, Chris? Would you like to explain what was so complicated about it? Cause to me, it seemed pretty damn easy. Did you want to be with me or did you not? A simple yes or no question. Black and white. No gray."

"You should know by now that nothing's ever that easy, Isabella," Chris said. "I had Wyatt to think about."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Christopher," Bella cried, "Or did he not tell you? He came to see me a year after the Wedding. Told me he forgave me, that he still wanted to be friends because he still cared about me and just wanted to see me happy. Still calls in every once in a while to see how I'm doing. But I've tried to keep my distance because of you. So what bullshit excuse do you have for me now?"

Chris was silent.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, speechless. Who would've thought the day would ever come," Bella cried sarcastically.

"I think you should leave, Chris," Prue said softly.

Chris nodded, but before orbing away, he looked straight into Bella's tear-filled eyes and said, "I still love you. In case that means anything to you anymore."

With the last trails of Chris's orbs fading away, Bella collapsed into Prue's arms and started weeping, wondering if she had made another mistake.

* * *

So here's the first official chapter of Love Moves in Mysterious Ways.

I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed _Lips of an Angel_. I would especially like to thank **piperspeanut **for giving me the idea about why Bella chose Wyatt over Chris that one night. Before that review, I had never really thought about the reason behind her decision, so this is dedicated to you!

Please review and let me know what you think! Did it live up to the Lips of an Angel?


	3. Chapter 2

**Note**: Melinda (as in Wyatt and Chris's little sister) does not exist in my story. Just works better for me.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Chris?" Prue shrieked barging into the Manor where she knew Chris was after the confrontation with Bella. "I _told you_ she wasn't ready!"

"Actually, it seemed like her little outburst at me was long overdue," Chris replied simply.

"Don't go all white-lighter on me, Christopher!" Prue yelled. "Don't act like you know what she needs from those five minutes, especially after five _years_! You weren't there the first two years after the Wedding. She was a complete mess. It took her so long to get over you, to finally start moving on. And you had to come back today, when she wasn't ready. She was doing so well, and then when you showed up, it was like nothing had changed since the past five years."

"What are you talking about?" Chris said.

"That's right, once again, you weren't the one who had to watch her crumble to the floor and completely break down… again. I was. I was there to hold her and rub her back and try and tell her everything's going to be okay when I really don't know if that's the truth. And it kills me to see my best friend hurting like that, it really does," Prue said surprised at the tears burning her eyes, "You're my cousin, Chris, and as much as I love you, I hate you for what you've done to her. You're her worst addiction, and she needs to stay away from you if she wants to ever completely get over you."

After a moment, Chris replied, "Now that you got your chance to vent, can I get my time?"

"She's not ready," Prue instantly replied.

"Not to Bella, of course, not yet. But to you?" Chris offered. Chris knew that the first step to getting a chance to talk to Bella was to get Prue on his side first.

"You've got ten minutes. I just told Bella I'd be out to get some groceries," Prue replied, lips pursed.

"Okay," Chris said, taking a deep breath, "You have to understand that I love Bella so much. I always have, I always will. But that's why it hurt so much, when she chose Wyatt over me. You know I've always had an inferiority complex with him anyway. Being the best man at their wedding was worse than spending an eternity in purgatory."

"But she didn't marry Wy," Prue interjected. "And you know now the reason she chose Wyatt then. She was pregnant."

"I know that now, but after five years of thinking something else, it's just hard to accept and digest," Chris said. "But there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about Bella. Every damn time I closed my eyes, I saw her face, the pain in her eyes as she told me goodbye that night I asked her to leave my brother. I love her so much. But at the same time, I hated her. I hated her, I loved her, and I missed her. I didn't know what I felt anymore."

"But five years, Chris?"

"I know." He ran his hand through his chestnut hair, "I was just so angry and hurt and confused those first couple of years. And then, when I finally wizened up and realized how much I truly did love her, how much I _needed_ her, I got scared. What if I had waited too long? What if she had moved on and didn't love me anymore? And so I took the easy way out and just did nothing."

"So why now, Chris? Why now, after so long?"

"Aunt Phoebe," he replied, "Your mom had a premonition. She told me that if I didn't act soon, I would lose Bella. Forever."

"Forever?" Prue asked, eyes wide, wondering why she hadn't heard this tidbit of information from her mother before. "By forever you mean…"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. But the look in Aunt Phoebe's eyes was proof enough for me that this was serious. I can't lose her, Prue. I need her." Chris looked up into his little cousin's eyes. Prue was surprised to see his green eyes shining with unshed tears, full of emotion.

"She needs time, Chris," Prue said softly.

"I know," he replied, his voice raspy. "I'll wait."

* * *

Bella looked at herself in the mirror as she splashed cold water in her face. Her brown eyes were puffy and red from crying, she had on no makeup, and her hair was a mess. She dried her face with a towel and headed back to her room.

Prue said that she was going out for a bit to get some groceries, but Bella knew that she was most likely going to go talk to Chris, probably at the Manor. Even though only Piper and Leo still lived in the Manor, it was still a popular hangout for the entire Halliwell clan.

Just as she was getting warm and comfortable in her bed, the phone rang shrilly. She let it ring a couple of times before reluctantly reaching her harm out of its warm haven to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Bella said hoarsely.

"_Hey, Bella. It's Wyatt."_

"Hey, Wyatt."

"_Are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying_." Worry was evident in his voice. Bella couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Yeah, I've been crying," Bella admitted, "But I'm alright now." Usually, Bella would have given him her usual short, vague answer, but after Chris's visit, she figured what the hell?

"_What happened?_"

"Just a blast from the past I wasn't exactly ready for," Bella replied wryly.

"_Are you sure you're alright? 'Cause you know I can be there in a second if you want me to_."

Bella bit her lip. After years of keeping her distance from him, should she finally let her guard down? After all, if Chris can barge back into her life unexpectedly, couldn't she let Wyatt back into her life too? She had to admit, she had missed Wyatt just as much as she had missed Chris.

Prue might have had a different opinion though. But Bella didn't expect her to be back so soon. Despite being able to "heart" herself just as quickly as orbing, the half-Cupid half-witch was never on time for anything.

"_Bella, are you still there_?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here, sorry. But yeah, why don't you come over for a bit, and we can catch up over some tea?" Bella replied, genuinely excited to see her former fiancé. A smile crept onto her face.

"_You sure? I mean, if you're not ready –"_

"Wyatt, just orb your butt over here before I change my mind!" Bella scolded jestingly.

"Still impatient as ever, huh, Bella?" Wyatt said as blue orbs materialized into her room, cell phone still to his ear.

"Bella, you look beautiful as always," Wyatt complimented, putting away his cell phone and holding out an awkward hand to shake.

"After knowing each other practically our whole lives and not seeing each other for years, you want a _handshake?_"

Wyatt's infamous grin broke out on his face as he chuckled and engulfed Bella in a hug. "I've missed you so much, Bells," he whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you too," Bella replied, full of emotion.

"So why were you crying, Bells? Whose ass do I need to kick?" Wyatt asked half serious.

"Depends. Do you mind kicking your own brother's ass?" Bella asked, deciding to be completely truthful to him from the start.

"Chris was here?" Wyatt asked in a serious tone.

Bella nodded. "But really. I'm fine now."

"You don't look fine," Wyatt said, taking in her dreary appearance.

"Thanks, Wy. You always knew how to make a girl feel like a princess," Bella replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Squirt," Wyatt said, using his old nickname for her. "How you holding up?"

"I'm not clinically depressed, if that's what you mean," Bella replied with a small smile. "But I'm not exactly making plans to see him again anytime soon."

Wyatt nodded in understanding. "Things will get better soon. I just know it."

"Since when have you been so optimistic?" Bella teased.

"Well, ever since this beautiful, amazing girl I loved left me at the altar because she really loved my little brother, I figured, 'Hey, I can only go up from here'," Wyatt joked back. "But you must have me confused with said little brother because I've _always_ been optimistic, and Chris has always been my antithesis."

"True," Bella conceded. "Let's go to the living room and I can make you that tea I offered."

The formerly engaged couple situated themselves in the small living room; Bella curled up in the old, yet comfortable arm chair, while Wyatt sat on the nearby sofa. They fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped at their tea.

"Why is this so much easier with you, Wy?" Bella wondered aloud.

"What do you mean," Wyatt questioned.

"Making up with you, catching up and acting as if nothing had happened. Why it is so easy, so… _right_, yet when I saw Chris, I instantly broke down?"

Wyatt took a sip of tea before answering. "Because sometimes it's easier to be forgiven than to forgive." Bella gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not the one who kept you waiting for years. I'm not the one who broke your heart. I've forgiven you, so the tension is gone; things are like before between us. Well, minus the sex." He gave her a lopsided grin. "But things between Chris and you are unresolved; neither of you have completely forgiven the other, and until then, nothing's going to change."

Reviews?


End file.
